Puissance et amour
by Skiria
Summary: Kyôsuke, l'héritier légitime du clan Nagano revient après un exil de 10 ans. Son retour déclenche une série d'événement qui remue les souvenirs passés. Ces êtres dôtés de magie vont devoir lutter contre leur propre démon. Univers influencé par le manga Ze. L'histoire est à moi mais l'univers non.


« Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis ce jour funeste. Dorénavant, je n'ai plus de liberté. Mon sort est lié à celui de ceux de mon sang. Ma vie est terminée. Le pacte prend fin. »

En ce début de matinée, à la résidence Nagano, la vie était assez animée. Une bonne vingtaine de personnes couraient dans tous les sens, tout le monde était inquiet et en même temps surexcité. Le propriétaire, très calme, vérifié que tout le monde s'occupait bien des préparatifs nécessaires pour l'accueillir.

Kensei ! Tu vas enfin nous dire ce qui se passe et pourquoi tu nous as demandé de sécuriser tout le domaine ? râla un des hommes présents

Tu le sauras bien assez tôt… répondit-il sèchement.

Dans cette demeure vivait depuis des générations des êtres dotés de magies, des êtres qui maitrisaient le pouvoir des mots. Ces êtres s'appelaient des Dagons. Mais leur magie avait un prix : leur vie. A force d'utiliser leur pouvoir, leur énergie vitale diminuait. C'est pourquoi, un homme, aux facultés spéciales, créa des substituts. En effet grâce aux cendres des anciens Dagons, cet homme, dont le nom Kensei inspirait le respect, à conçu une poupée faîte à base de terre qui, en ayant des rapports sexuels avec son maître, est capable de prendre sur elle trois quart des effets néfastes dû à l'utilisation de cet enchantement. Mais pour plus de discrétion, cette poupée avait la forme d'un être humain et était en tout point leur semblable. Il pouvait parler, avoir des sentiments… Et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des êtres humains normaux, elles se faisaient passer pour des majordomes.

Bon maintenant Kensei, tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ! demanda Masaki de manière brutale.

Masaki ? C'est rare de te voir énervé. Commenta sa poupée.

Kazu, je me passe de tes commentaires. Et toi Kensei, tu as beau être le créateur de nos majordomes, j'exige des explications.

Kensei, qui avait peu l'habitude de voir le chef du clan Nagano dans cet état, capitula. Il s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil puis convia Masaki à se joindre à lui.

Masaki, toi qui es le chef du clan, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais deviné. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

En quoi la date d'aujourd'hui est importante ?

Il y a dix ans, à cette même date, le clan a subi de lourde perte et un de nos membres a pris une décision qui en a choqué plus d'un. Mais toi, tu as soutenue cette personne. Alors es-tu sur de ne pas savoir pourquoi je vous ai demandé de sécuriser la demeure ?

Il y a dix ans…

En y repensant, le sang de Masaki se glaça. Il y a dix ans, le meurtre de plusieurs membres de son clan avait eu lieu. Et son frère ainé, Kyôsuke, s'était laissé aller dans une vendetta pour laver l'honneur du clan Nagano. Il avait laissé libre-court à ses pouvoirs. Puis après le massacre de leurs ennemis, Kyôsuke, avait conclu un pacte. On lui scellait ses pouvoirs pendant dix ans mais en échange, le jour de ses dix neuf ans, il serait obligé de revenir à la résidence et de consacrer sa vie à son clan. Lui qui avait toujours refusé de prendre la place du leader, il allait être obligé.

Kyôsuke va bientôt revenir. Déclara Masaki

Sa déclaration provoqua une vague de murmure parmi tous les Dagons et leur majordome. Kyôsuke était le Dagon le plus puissant qu'il n'y ait jamais eu. Et son retour annonçait un changement de chef imminent.

Ce n'est pas possible. Kyôsuke a rejeté ses pouvoirs il y a dix ans. Il n'a aucun droit de revenir ici ! s'écria Ryûji.

Tais-toi ! hurla Masaki. Mon frère a renoncé a ses pouvoirs pendant dix ans parce qu'après tout ce qu'il a sacrifié pour nous venger, s'il avait gardé ses pouvoirs il serait mort à cette heure-ci. Depuis huit heure ce matin, Kyôsuke a retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Il doit être en train de se diriger par ici. Quand il le voudra, je lui cèderai ma place. C'est tout.

Est-ce que cela te convient ? sollicita Kensei.

Oui. Mon frère est plus compétent que moi. Kensei, il faudra que tu lui crée un nouveau substitut.

Bien sur.

Ryûji était en colère. Pourquoi Kyôsuke, qui les avait abandonnés il y a dix ans, avait le droit de devenir leur Maître, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. En très peu de temps, deux groupes se formèrent. Ceux qui acceptaient le retour de Kyôsuke et ceux qui ne l'acceptaient pas. Masaki, lui, avait hâte de revoir ce frère qui lui avait tant manqué. Il se fichait d'être le chef ou pas. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait s'était le retrouver.

En fin de soirée, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tous les membres du clan se figèrent et se fut Kensei qui alla ouvrir. Il échangea quelques mots avec son invité. Puis le laissa entrer. Masaki reconnut son frère pourtant celui-ci avait changé. Il était grand, brun. Son corps était musclé et son visage exprimé une telle froideur qu'un froid s'installa dans la pièce. Après de longues minutes de silence, ce fut le chef de clan qui entama la conversation.

Kyôsuke. Tu es enfin de retour. Dit-il doucement à son frère ainé.

Masaki. Si j'avais eu le choix je ne serai jamais revenu.

Devant la froideur de son frère, et le ton sec qu'il venait d'employer, Masaki resta sans voix. Ce n'était plus le frère qu'il connaissait. Kyôsuke était devenu en dix ans un parfait inconnu. Personne ne le reconnaissait. Personne ne comprenait son comportement. Kyôsuke, voyant que personne n'était décidé à s'occuper de la cérémonie, parti dans ses appartements sans se retourner ni adresser un quelconque mot à personne.

Kensei rejoignit Kyôsuke dans sa chambre. Celui-ci le laissa entrer puis pris soin de fermer la porte à clé.

Pourquoi avoir agi ainsi Kyôsuke ? questionna Kensei. Toi qui voulais tant revoir ton jeune frère après dix ans de séparation. Tu lui as manqué tout autant qu'il t'a manqué. Je sais que cet exil t'a beaucoup coûté et surtout que les évènements survenus il y a dix ans t'ont marqué comme personne mais étais-tu obligé de lui parler ainsi ?

Je sais que ma venue à créer une séparation entre les membres, je l'ai tout de suite vu quand je suis rentré. Je n'avais pas l'intention de générer autant de problème. Je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de revenir. Je voulais construire ma vie ailleurs. J'ai perdu beaucoup et mon retour ne m'apportera rien.

Donc tu vas te comporter de cette manière jusqu'à la fin ?

De cette manière ?

De cette manière exécrable.

Oui.

Très bien. C'est ton choix. Alors laisse-moi au moins t'aider à ma manière. Maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs et que ton ancien compagnon est mort, je vais t'en fabriquer un autre. Cependant essai de ne pas dépasser tes limites. Grâce au sceau que je t'avais posé tu ne risques plus de mourir mais si tu réutilises tes pouvoirs de la même manière qu'avant, tu ne vieilliras pas.

Merci Kensei.

Le maitre des poupées se dirigea vers le fond de la demeure, là où il donnait la vie à ses marionnettes. Il avait récupéré les cendres du premier Dagon et avait décidé de s'en servir pour créer une poupée à Kyôsuke. Le processus de transformation ne dura pas longtemps. La marionnette qui en résulta avait la forme d'un jeune homme plutôt mignon. Il avait la peau matte, des yeux bleus ainsi qu'une longue chevelure aussi noire que les ténèbres.

Kensei appela Kyôsuke et lui présenta son nouveau compagnon.

Kyôsuke, je te présente ta nouvelle poupée. Elle s'appelle Atsuya. J'ai apposé ton nom au sien. Elle n'obéira donc qu'à toi. Je te laisse la suite, tu connais déjà le rituel.

Kyôsuke remercia Kensei puis lui emprunta son sabre. Il s'entailla la paume puis planta sa lame dans le corps de sa poupée, lui transmettant, de cette manière, son sang. Puis il retira la lame et rendit son arme à Kensei. Le maître marionnettiste s'en alla laissant Kyôsuke et Atsuya seuls.

Kyôsuke prononça le nom de sa nouvelle poupée qui ouvrit les yeux du premier coup. Seuls les plus puissants Dagons réussissaient cet exploit. Atsuya se tourna vers le frère ainé puis posa sa main sur celle de son maître.

Que puis-je pour vous Maitre ? annonça Atsuya.

Commence par me soigner Atsuya. Et appelle-moi Kyôsuke ou Kyô. Répondit-il lentement.

Atsuya se releva et embrassa son maître, guérissant ainsi toutes ses blessures. Kyôsuke tendit un kimono à son compagnon puis ils regagnèrent ensemble ses appartements. Il expliqua à sa poupée son passé ainsi que la raison de sa présence en ce lieu. Il lui décrivit les tensions qui régnaient dans la résidence. Et le sentiment de haine qu'il nourrissait chez les êtres de son clan.

Demain soir je devrai prendre la succession du clan. Je deviendrai donc le nouveau chef et certains vont vouloir me défier. J'aurai besoin de ton aide pour me guérir après les affrontements.

Certainement.

Le lendemain, Kyôsuke resta dans ses quartiers en compagnie d'Atsuya et le seul qui lui rendit visite ce fut Kensei. Il était venu poser des sceaux de protection sur le corps d'Atsuya pour lui accorder un minima de protection pour le soir. La cérémonie devait commencer dans l'après-midi mais fut repoussée en début de soirée à cause d'un défaut de matériel.

Lorsque la cérémonie commença tous les Dagons étaient assis face à un autel. Masaki était debout face à son frère ainé, une coupelle dans ses mains.

Moi, Masaki, rend le statut de chef du clan Nagano au véritable héritier Kyôsuke. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je renonce à mes privilèges et au poste que j'occupe en faveur de l'héritier officiel. Si quelqu'un désire s'opposer à ma décision qu'il le fasse maintenant.

Un groupe de cinq Dagons se levèrent accompagnés de leur poupée. Et se placèrent face à Kyôsuke.

Nous contredisons cette décision. Kyôsuke, si tu veux prendre la place de chef, tu vas devoir nous battre.

Avant que ceux-ci ne puissent réagir, Kyôsuke utilisa ses pouvoirs.

« Que chaque Dagons qui se dressent face à moi soient paralysé jusqu'à ce qu'ils admettent ma supériorité. »

Son pouvoir était tel que tous furent obligé de se plier à ses ordres. Les cinq Dagons furent projetés à terre dans des positions de soumissions et d'atroces douleurs s'emparèrent de leurs corps. Aucun ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur. Personnes n'osaient bouger. Personnes ne bougeaient le petit doigt pour les aider.

Alors j'attends ! La douleur ne cessera que lorsque vous me jurerez fidélité ! ricana Kyôsuke.

Tiraillé par la souffrance causée par les pouvoirs de Kyôsuke, les Dagons capitulèrent un par un et se soumirent à ce nouveau chef. Masaki termina la cérémonie et le statut de chef de clan fut légué à son frère ainé. Dorénavant il ne serait plus que le jeune frère du chef. Que le second.

Bien dorénavant toutes actions qui impliquent l'utilisation de nos pouvoirs seront contrôlées. Les actions basiques seront justes notés mais dès que celles-ci impliqueront une trop grande puissance, un rapport vous sera demandé. De surcroit les contrôles sanitaires des majordomes seront doublés. Et dernier point, seul Masaki, Kensei et mon majordome Atsuya seront autorisés à pénétrer dans mes appartements. C'est tout pour le moment. Que tous les Dagons et leur majordome rentre dans leur quartier ou retourne à leurs affaires. Déclara Kyôsuke.

Après cette déclaration qui installa un climat de doute, le chef se retira avec sa poupée loin de regards. Il laissa derrière lui un clan dévasté par l'angoisse et l'incompréhension devant ces changements. Beaucoup aller regretter Masaki mais tous étaient conscients que dorénavant Kyôsuke était le chef. Lui et lui seul pouvait ordonner. A lui seul, tous devaient obéissances.

Lorsque Kyôsuke se retrouva seul dans ses appartements, Masaki vint lui rendre visite. Il ne savait pas comment aborder ce frère qu'il avait cru connaître. Ce nouveau Chef. Ce puissant Dagon. Il frappa à la porte de son frère, attendant une réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre. Quand il entra, il le vit torse nue, décontracté, sans aucune blessure. Gêné, il n'osait le regarder dans les yeux. Il baissa la tête, se demandant pourquoi il était venu. Mais son embarras fut plus grand encore lorsqu'il vit Atsuya, vêtu seulement d'une serviette de douche, sortir de la salle de bain. Il comprit alors qu'il était de trop. Il s'apprêtait donc à sortir quand Kyôsuke lui attrapa le bras fermement.

Que voulais-tu Masaki ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Euh… je… je voulais savoir… bégaya le plus jeune.

Oui ? s'impatienta le chef de famille.

Rien. Oublie, nous en reparlerons un autre moment.

Non ! répondit catégoriquement Kyô.

Bon… en faîte… je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord de passer la journée de demain avec moi. Je pourrai t'informer de tout ce que tu as manqué pendant ces dix dernières années et je pourrai également répondre à toutes tes questions. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Très bien. Rendez-vous à neuf heures en salle de réunion. Acquiesça Kyôsuke.

Ravi que finalement son frère ainé est accepté sa proposition, Masaki sortit des appartements de celui-ci et retourna dans les siens retrouver son majordome Kazu.

De son côté, Kyô alla se détendre dans la salle de bain pendant que Atsuya préparait le lit. Quand l'ainé retourna dans la chambre, il découvrit sa poupée dans une position plus que provocante voire carrément indécente. Il se décida à lui retirer son seul vêtement, c'est-à-dire sa serviette avant de l'observer avec passion. Atsuya, impatient, se décida à se relever pour embrasser son maître. Quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact, un courant électrique traversa ses deux hommes. Jouant avec leurs langues, aucun des deux ne purent empêcher leur membre de raidir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Atsuya regarda son maître, puis avec douceur, il prit en bouche le sexe déjà dur de Kyôsuke. Faisant de lent va et viens, le léchant de haut en bas, suçant, aspirant…Il s'occupait de la verge de Kyô, d'une bouche experte. Plus il allait vite, plus le beau brun se sentait venir. Puis dans un dernier mouvement, Kyôsuke toucha les méandres du plaisir et se lâcha dans la bouche de son majordome. Atsuya, heureux de l'avoir fait jouir, avala toute la semence de son maître, de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux dès le premier regard. Etait-ce parce qu'il était son maître ? Il ne le pensait pas. Kensei lui avait expliqué que certain majordome détestait leur maître. Alors quoi, l'amour ? Surement ! Il l'aimait et il s'était juré de toujours exaucé le moindre de ses désirs. Telle une fidèle poupée, il resterait à ses côtés à jamais ! Même s'il en aimait une ou un autre, cela ne changerait rien, il lui serait fidèle !

Plongé dans ses pensées, Atsuya ne se rendit pas compte que son maître l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le déposer avec délicatesse sous leur drap. Quand il revint à la réalité il était allongé sous Kyô.

Dis-moi ce que tu veux Atsuya. Quémanda l'ainé tout en embrassant son torse.

Haletant, le majordome, ne pouvait attendre encore longtemps. Sentir la langue de son maître parcourir sa poitrine le rendait pantois. Il écarta ses cuisses et plaça ses mains devant son intimité. De ses longs doigts fins il s'écarta son entrée tout en répétant d'un ton lascif :

Prenez-moi Maître !

Devant cette scène érotique, le sexe de Kyôsuke retrouva rapidement la forme. Ne voulant pas le blesser en le pénétrant trop rapidement, il aida sa poupée à se préparer en introduisant un à un ses doigts dans la cavité d'Atsuya. Quand il le sentit prêt à l'accueillir en lui, il lui souleva légèrement le bassin avant de rentrer en lui en longs et doux mouvements.

Atsuya se crispait parfois de douleur mais la prévenance dont faisait preuve son maître transformait ses cris par des gémissements. Doucement, il sentit de plus en plus cette présence massive en lui. Il se délectait de cette sensation. Kyôsuke lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à son sexe. Heureux par cette marque d'attention, Atsuya s'excita et entrepris lui-même de faire bouger son bassin. Il était entreprenant. Cela plaisait à notre Chef. Il se mit alors à bouger et à donner de violents coups de reins faisant gémir son partenaire de plaisir. Kyôsuke décida d'accélérer le rythme tout en restant doux avec son majordome. Leur plaisir se décupla et dans un dernier mouvement, les deux amants jouirent en même temps. Essoufflés, ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre avant de s'endormir.

Quand Kyôsuke se leva, il alla prendre sa douche puis s'habilla pour retrouver son jeune frère, laissant Atsuya dormir. Il lui déposa simplement un petit mot lui rappelant de bien se laver et en lui indiquant également où il comptait se rendre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de réunion, lieu de son rendez-vous. Il était 8h30. En avance, Kyôsuke pensait qu'il allait devoir patienter mais à sa grande surprise Masaki était déjà-là.

Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas encore vu, il sursauta donc lorsque le chef de famille posa sa main sur son épaule.

Alors Masaki par quoi commence-t-on ?

Euh… eh bien… veux-tu que je te fasse visiter le domaine ? répondit-il gêné.

Pourquoi pas.

Kyô était toujours aussi froid et Masaki ne se sentait malheureusement pas à l'aise. Mais il fit de son mieux pour satisfaire son frère. Quand la visite fut terminée, Masaki transmis toutes les dernières affaires en rapport avec le clan et lui expliqua tout que le nouveau chef désirait savoir. Il était heureux car il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé le temps d'un instant son frère perdu0. La matinée passa rapidement et tous les membres du clan présent se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger. Kyô fut le dernier à arriver avec Atsuya et un pesant silence s'installa. Soufflant de lassitude, le chef s'assit et commença à manger sans dire un seul mot. L'incertitude régnait parmi les personnes présentes mais lentement tous se mirent à manger.

Les premiers mois furent compliqués mais progressivement tous acceptèrent les changements et une routine s'installa. Masaki souffrait toujours de cette distance continuelle entre son frère et lui mais sous les conseils de Kensei, il ne fit rien et attendit un signe de son frère.

Malheureusement, un incident bouleversa tout le clan. Une branche de la mafia chinoise locale avait sollicité un membre du clan afin d'effectuer un travail pour le moins dangereux. Suite au refus du chef de clan, les chinois avaient lancé une attaque en représailles. Et ce fut les femmes et les enfants qui furent principalement touché. Masaki et Kyôsuke rentrèrent dans une colère noire et voulurent se venger. Seulement une telle action nécessite l'approbation du clan entier et surtout des précautions drastiques pour éviter des morts inutiles parmi les membres du clan et les personnes civiles.

En attendant la réunion qui déciderait de la marche à suivre, Kyôsuke s'isola dans ses appartements. Tous furent interdits d'accès même Atsuya. Kensei savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose et que cet évènement risquait de briser à jamais Kyô. Il attendit donc le milieu de la nuit, quand tout le monde était couché ou en train de surveiller les environs, pour se faufiler près du chef du clan.

Tu ne devrais pas être là Kensei. J'avais ordonné qu'on me laisse tranquille… murmura Kyô.

Je te connais Kyôsuke et je sais ce que tu endures.

C'est faux ! hurla le chef.

Je sais ce que tu endures car j'étais là il y a dix ans et que je sais ce qui s'est réellement passé cette fameuse nuit. Expliqua Kensei tout en se rapprochant de son protégé. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Tu ne peux pas m'aider Kensei mais merci de ta sollicitude.

Kyô, si tu combats à nouveau seul tu mourras. Je ne peux pas te laisser te sacrifier une nouvelle fois !

Mais tu n'as pas le choix, ni moi d'ailleurs. Je ne veux qu'une chose : protéger ma famille et je le ferai !

Kensei savait reconnaitre quand il ne pouvait pas le faire changer d'avis. Il se leva, serra avec tendresse Kyô avant de partir le cœur lourd. Il y a dix ans, Kyôsuke était encore jeune quand une guerre de clan éclata. Sa famille avait quasiment était décimée et le clan allait subir la même chose si personne n'intervenait. Kyô ne maitrisait pas encore ses pouvoirs mais il se savait puissant donc il passa en premier lieu un pacte avec le chef du clan ennemi.

Il acceptait de lui obéir et en échange il laissait sa famille et son clan tranquille et faisait passer les morts précédentes pour des accidents. Ce fut une terrible décision pour Kyôsuke car non seulement son nouveau chef lui demandait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sans restrictions et de manière excessive mais en plus il le forçait à se prostituer. Il le vendait à des hauts fonctionnaires ou s'en servait comme poupée sexuelle. Cette situation dura pendant toute une année et aucun membre de son propre clan ne s'en était rendu compte. Tout ce que ses « amis » et son frère voyaient c'est que Kyôsuke utilisait trop souvent son pouvoir et à des fins malfaisantes et sans surprise, ils se retournèrent contre lui, même son frère lui reprochait ses actions. Mais Kyô avait tenu bon jusqu'à ce que son bourreau ne s'en prenne accidentellement à Masaki.

Durant une descente organisée par la mafia, Masaki avait été blessé et se fut l'évènement de trop. Kyô se laissa submerger par la rage et la haine et laissa son pouvoir se déchainer contre ses ennemis. Il les tua tous mais les répercussions furent trop intense pour son majordome de l'époque et pour son corps. Il tua son majordome et sans l'intervention de Kensei, il serait mort également. Kensei utilisa une ancienne magie afin de le sauver et de sceller ses pouvoirs le plus longtemps possible mais le mal était fait et plus jamais Kyôsuke ne serait pareil.

Pour tous les membres du clan Nagano, Kyô s'était battu afin de venger la mort d'une grande partie des membres du clan lors de cette descente et pour venger son frère mais personne ne comprit réellement les motivations de ce jeune homme. On le méprisa et on le jugea. Kyôsuke fit jurer Kensei de ne jamais révéler la vérité sur ce qui c'était passé. Les morts avaient été expliqués comme une mission qui s'était mal fini et l'éclat de rage de Kyôsuke comme une perte de contrôle. Kyô s'exila et vécu dans un petit village, seul.

Kensei avait peur pour Kyôsuke, l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs lors d'une nouvelle guerre de clan lui serait fatale même avec une dizaine de majordome à ses côtés. Il avait peur de le perdre. Quand il l'eut revu, après dix ans, il s'était fait la promesse de tout faire pour le rendre heureux, de l'aider à s'ouvrir aux autres de nouveau, à refaire confiance mais maintenant il redoutait l'échec. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sacrifie encore pour les autres sans penser à lui.

Kyôsuke convoqua tous les membres du clan afin d'effectuer un vote afin de savoir si oui ou non le clan lançait l'offensive contre la mafia. Au grand désespoir de Kensei, une grande majorité voulait déclencher une guerre de clan et laver l'affront que le clan venait de subir. Kyô se chargea donc de mettre en place une stratégie de combat qui leur permettrait de gagner en un seul round. Il y travailla de longue journée et ne se reposait presque plus. Kensei était inquiet et Masaki le sentait.

Un soir, Masaki se décida à aller trouver Kensei. Il voulait des réponses à ses questions. Il voulait aider.

Kensei !

Oui ?

J'ai besoin de vous parler en privé. Expliqua Masaki

Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Kensei

En privé s'il vous plait…

Que veux-tu savoir ? réitéra Kensei mais de manière plus brusque

Je veux parler de mon frère.

Je ne peux rien te dire à part que cette guerre est une grave erreur ! Maintenant laisse-moi j'ai du travail.

Masaki ne comprenait plus, jamais Kensei ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Il avait peur. Peur que toute cette histoire se termine mal. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. De son côté, Kensei ne savait plus quoi faire pour arranger les choses avec Kyô. Il lui avait fait une promesse mais la tenir signifiait le condamner. Que choisir ?

Pendant ce temps, Kyôsuke avait pris une décision. Le clan avait de nouveau besoin de lui et il ferait ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Il allait redevenir l'arme et le bouclier de sa famille. Il mit en place une stratégie offensive dont il était l'acteur principal puis en parla aux principaux membres du clan tout en excluant Masaki et Kensei.

Son plan fut approuvé à l'unanimité. L'assaut fut établi pour le soir même. Kyô partit ave un premier groupe percer les défenses de la mafia tandis que le second groupe créait une diversion. L'attaque fut rapide, Kyôsuke avait mis toutes ses ressources dans cette offensive.

Leur retour fut acclamé par tous et le message qu'il venait d'envoyer était clair : personne ne s'en prenait au clan Nagano et s'en sortait vivant.

Malheureusement, cette démonstration de pouvoir n'était pas sans conséquences pour le chef de clan. En combattant aujourd'hui, il avait signé son arrêt de mort et cela Kensei le savait. C'est pourquoi Kensei choisit de parler à cœur ouvert à son chef, son ami, son partenaire.

Pourquoi Kyô ? Pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ? On aurait pu trouver une autre solution. Demanda-t-il

Je suis désolé mon ami, mais il était temps d'en finir. J'ai protégé le clan et assuré que lorsque Masaki reprendra le commandement plus personne ne s'opposera à lui. J'ai donné au clan un nouveau départ, du prestige, un nom. Et avec ma mort, tous ceux qui voyaient mon retour d'un mauvais œil n'auront plus de raison de trahir le clan.

Mais c'est encore toi qui te sacrifie… C'est injuste !

Mais c'est la vie ! Promet-moi juste une dernière chose quand je ne serai plus là, j'aimerai que tu protèges mon frère. Masaki aura besoin de soutient.

Kyô…

Promet-le s'il-te-plait !

Je te le promets.

Merci

Quand il fut enfin seul, Kyô appela Atsuya. Il voulait lui expliquer sa situation et s'excusa auprès de lui. A cause de son geste, Atsuya allait se retrouver sans maître à servir, blessé, il allait redevenir un être de terre. Lui aussi allait mourir d'une certaine façon. D'ailleurs c'était déjà miraculeux qu'Atsuya soit en vie après ce qui s'était passé. Devait-il sa vie aux sceaux que Kensei avait posés sur lui ? Personne ne le savait.

Etrangement Atsuya n'était pas en colère ou contrarié de mourir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rester aux côtés de son maître, même dans la mort, il lui rester fidèle.

Pour sa dernière nuit, Kyôsuke voulait profiter du bien-être qu'il éprouvait aux côtés de son amant. Ils commencèrent à s'enlacer, s'embrassant amoureusement. Ils profitaient de chaque instant. Atsuya se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrejambe de l'homme de sa vie. Il s'occupa de son amant avec passion. Tantôt rapide, tantôt lent, il prenait en bouche l'érection de Kyô d'une main de maitre. Puis ce fut la libération et il avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte l'essence de son homme. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Kyô, il prépara avec attention la cavité de son amant. D'abord, il ne lui mit qu'un seul doigt puis deux et quand Atsuya fut assez dilaté pour accueillir trois doigts, il le pénétra lentement. Bientôt on n'entendit que les gémissements de deux hommes qui s'aimaient. Leur étreinte dura toute la nuit et quand, au matin, Kyô se mit à cracher du sang, tous deux comprirent que le moment était venu.

Kyôsuke convoqua Kensei et Masaki et leur annonça la triste nouvelle. Masaki ne put le supporter et son pouvoir se déchaina. Heureusement Kensei réussit à l'assommer. Un long moment passa durant lequel personne ne parla. Chacun mesurait la situation et ses conséquences. Kensei s'en voulait d'avoir failli et pleurer la mort imminente de son ami, de son frère de cœur. Atsuya câlinait son amant tout en le serrant contre lui. Il voulait rester à ses côtés lors de ses derniers instants.

Kyô crachait de plus en plus de sang et son cœur s'emballait. Il vivait ses derniers moments pourtant il n'avait cœur. Il était, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps en paix avec lui-même. Il allait enfin être délivré de tous ses fardeaux. Il regarda une dernière fois Kensei et son regard lui transmettait tout le respect qu'il avait pour son mentor. Puis il se tourna vers son amant et lui murmura :

 _« Atsuya, merci, merci d'être … là ! Je … t'ai … t'aime »_

Atsuya n'eut même pas le temps de répondre car au moment où son maître mourut, son cœur s'arrêta également. Il s'effondra alors au-dessus de son maitre comme s'il voulait le protéger de son corps. Il ne restait qu'un homme au cœur meurtri, un homme qui n'avait pas pu sauver un ami.

Les funérailles furent organisées en une semaine et Masaki reprit le commandement du clan. D'après les générations qui suivirent, Masaki fut un excellent chef et le clan continua à grandir. Et comme l'avait voulu Kyôsuke, personne ne sut la vérité sur qui il était vraiment et sur ce qu'il avait fait et sacrifié pour les autres.


End file.
